only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
1984
NOTE: No episodes were transmitted on BBC1 this year but "Licensed to Drill" was a straight to video episode made this year by the BBC and set in about April, May, or June of 1984, while "Thicker than Water", was set over Christmas 1983 and its last scene was New Year's Day, 1st January 1984, slightly ahead of transmission. Also, "Happy Returns", the first episode of the 4th series was set in October or November of 1984. *'1 January', Derek "Del Boy" Trotter exposes his father Reg Trotter as a cheat, he is not dying. Reg decides to head back up to Newcastle Upon Tyne, but not before Del gives him some money. It is the very last time Del, Rodney, and Grandad ever see Reg. *Tony Angelino does his first singing gig at The Starlight Rooms. *Sometime this year Del cons Eric from The Starlight Rooms out of £500. *'12 March', it is the 20th anniversary of the death of Joan Mavis Trotter. *'Spring', Del Boy reads a magazine about oil drilling. He sees a Scottish man called Paddy and buys an oil rig for £500. Rodney Trotter is very sceptical as they cost millions and millions of pounds and weigh millions of kilograms. Del says it is a small rig, in a lock up garage in Catford, London and you can see oil rigs from the beach. Rodney says they are still miles and miles offshore as they are as high as the Eiffel Tower. Del realises he has been conned. The van has no petrol so Del cannot retrieve his £500. *'October/November', Rodney Trotter has been seeing Debbie Snell who works in the newsagents. As they are walking back from the newsagents one morning, Del sees his van tyres have been let down. He gets Rodney to pump them up. The young lad, Jason Snell, who let the tyres down is the son of June Snell, an old girlfriend of Del who he first met in 1964. Del and June reminisce about old times. He does wonder why June left so suddenly all those years ago, in September 1965, just after Albie Littlewood's funeral. She says it was personal reasons. At The Nag's Head Del hears that Debbie will be 19 next week. Del says that 19 and a half years ago he was seeing June. He says to June he knows why she left so suddenly all those years ago. June says she didn't know how he'd take the news. Del says to Rodney that he is Debbie's father. He can see Mum in her and she short changed Trigger the other day. Rodney is upset, the girl who really means something to him is his niece. Del goes to confront June and to say to tell Debbie he is her father. June says she thought Del really knew, Debbie is not his daughter. Del asks well who is then. June says Albie Littlewood. Del's best friend. Del says he was seeing Albie's girlfriend Debbie. He then leaves. *'Christmas', Rodney sells some cricket bats, personally autographed by Viv Richards. They are bogus, as they were signed by a Viv Richards, but a local woman, not the famous cricket player. Prev Year 1983 Next Year 1985 Category:Years